


Reversal

by nioaka



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spiderbaby, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, after the snap, bringing everyone back, idk what else to tag, no beta we die like men, thanos is a grape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioaka/pseuds/nioaka
Summary: Six stones, two snaps. One to balance, and another to bring back.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! This is my first Marvel fic and instead of going straight into angstville, I'm starting out light so I can actually keep my motivation to finish this lmao. Criticism is always welcome! It might end up being really long. I don't know yet, I'm writing these notes before actually writing the fic. I

Six stones, two snaps. One to balance, and another to bring back.

\-----------

Tony sat alone on Titan, bringing his hands to his face. That was *his kid*, and he just watched him die in his arms. Thanos was going to pay for what he had done. Imagining shooting a repulsor blast through Thanos caused Tony to start laughing. A small laugh at first, before turning hysterical and delirious. Tears started streaming down his face as he kept laughing. He stopped to take a shaky breath in. Tony stood up with a look of resolve on his face. He was going to get his kid back, no matter the cost.

 

“ _I’m sorry…_ ”

 

Those two words echoed around inside Tony’s brain like a broken record. Why did he have to come to space? He should’ve stayed home with May.

 

Looking around the planet, a glint of gold caught his eye. Tony bent down and picked the small object up. It appeared to be a ring of some sorts. As soon as he put it on his finger, a golden portal appeared.

 

“Strange, you never cease to amaze me with your plans.” Tony smiled and shook his head. He stepped through the portal, unsure of where it might take him.

 

When he walked through the other side, he was surprised to find himself in Wakanda of all places. Or, what was left of it, at least. The once beautiful scenery had been ravaged by a battle against Thanos’s army, and it wasn’t clear to Tony which side won. He walked along the plains and took everything in. Where were the Avengers? He began to walk faster, working up to a jog and then a sprint into the forest where he thought he heard voices.

 

Staring at him were the battered faces of Steve, Bruce, Thor, Rocket, and Vison’s gray body on the ground.

 

“Tony… are you ok?” Steve looked scared to ask the question and seemed to regret it as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

“Where’s Thanos?”

 

“He teleported somewhere after the snap, I don’t know exactly where.”

 

“I’m going to kill the bastard” Tony didn’t think it was possible to be this mad at a being. Peter was just a kid. He didn’t deserve this, and neither did anyone else that went with the snap.

 

“What happened on Titan?” Bruce yelled after Tony as he began walking off. Tony stopped in place and slowly turned around to face the other scientist.

 

“Thanos fucked with my kid, and now he’s going to pay.”

 

Tony opened up a portal with the sling ring and didn’t look back as he went through the swirling, gold sparks.

 

The portal closed behind him as he walked through another field towards a beaten down farmhouse. This had to be the right place. At first glance, the massive scarecrow near the house seemed to be made out of metal. As Tony got closer, he saw that it was Thanos’s armor.

 

_‘So this is the place, all right.’_

 

He continued along past the house. Tony brushed his hand along the flowers growing everywhere. They were golden and beautiful in the wind. He smiled softly to himself as he stopped walking.

 

“What makes you think you can stop me?” A voice came from behind. Tony didn’t even bother turning around before replying to it.

 

“Because that was my kid”

 

He quickly turned around and lunged at Thanos, armor on his right hand from the remnants of his nanosuit. He had enough energy for one blast, and God be damned if he didn’t give this his all. The infinity stone gauntlet seemed to not be working, as it was burnt onto Thanos’s arm and the stones weren’t glowing. Tony could work with that.

 

The blast came out from Tony’s hand as he screamed and it went straight at Thanos’s hand.


	2. The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised 2nd chapter! I think there'll be 3 total, that sounds pretty good. My attention span is -10000 for these things lol.

His blast hit him square on, causing Thanos to stagger back a few steps. That was just the distraction Tony needed to grab the gauntlet from the Titan and put it onto his armored hand to be on the safe side. 

 

Without any warning, the soul stone teleported Tony to Vomir. It dulled down to a gray colour, no longer working. He had hoped he wouldn’t need to sacrifice someone he loved. He couldn’t lose anyone else, not again. Tony didn’t have anyone with him to sacrifice either. 

 

Something seemed to… pull, for lack of a better word, Tony down the lone path and towards the edge of the cliff between the two tall structures at the top. 

 

“What will you sacrifice for the soul stone?” the voice spoke in his mind. 

 

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Was saving the half of the universe worth it? It better be.

 

“I- I’ll sacrifice” he began to break out in sobs “Morgan”

 

The soul stone on the gauntlet on his arm glowed a blinding yellow colour. Tony collapsed onto the ground again and held his stomach to try and keep himself together. The six infinity stones began to glow in unison, the light consuming Tony. A sudden wind began to pick up and swirl around him, the light growing even brighter. The wind turned into a violent force, and the light grew and consumed everything. 

 

When the wind and light died down, he found himself in Wakanda again surrounded by what was left of the Avengers again. He couldn’t stop crying even as Steve and Natasha lifted him up and carried him to a medbay to make sure he was ok and not physically hurt. 

 

“Let me go, I have to fix everything!” Tony screamed at everyone and they dropped him out of reflex. He quickly stood back up and brushed himself off. “I have to reverse this shit!”

 

“Tony, please wait! You don’t know what that will do to you.” Natasha and Steve exchanged a look before they took a step towards Tony. 

 

“None of you know what I had to fucking go through on Titan and on Vomir, the things I had to do…”

 

“Then tell us, we just want to help you!” Steve took another step towards the mechanic.

 

“I had to watch my kid die in my arms, begging me to save him. I had to sacrifice my unborn daughter for the soul stone to reverse what Thanos did!” Tony’s eyes were frantic as he continued. “I’ve lost everything I’ve loved, and I have a chance to fix it along with half the universe. So you’d better stand back,”

 

“Tony wait-” was all the duo could get out before a sobbing Tony snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeety yeet hope you enjoyed this update owo


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo here's the final chapter

As everything comes together, it all falls apart. A blanket void in mind to consume what will be lost. Someone somewhere was yelling faintly. What were they saying? Tony couldn’t think, his mind groggy and in between places. The voice was getting louder. It sounded like… a young boy? Tony didn’t know anyone who fit that description. He went back to his emptiness, refusing to wake up. 

 

“...-r. Stark! Please, wake up! T-Tony, please. I can’t lose you too!” the voice was crying now, getting more and more persistent. Would it be so bad if he woke up? The feeling of nothing was comforting, yet Tony felt like there was somewhere else he needed to be. 

 

A sharp pain went through his entire arm. Tony let out a small groan and tried to pry his eyes open. 

 

“I think he’s waking up, guys!” the voice was extremely close but he still couldn’t place who it was. He opened his eyes some more and as the came into focus, he saw a boy hovering by him and holding his good hand. Tony soon recognized him as

 

“peter…” he managed to whisper, tears already threatening to spill over. He had really done it, hadn’t he? Had he brought everyone back? 

 

“Don’t try to move, Mr. Stark. You were hurt pretty bad.”

 

“Kid, you know you can call me Tony,”

 

“And you know you can call me Peter,”

 

The two of them were at a standstill with the names. Tony started laughing, ignoring the pain everywhere and letting himself feel hopeful for the future.

 

“What exactly DID happen?” He asked Peter after the laughter died down.

 

“You saved everyone, or at least that’s what Mr. Rodgers and Ms. Black Widow said. There was a bright flash after you snapped, and everything was back to the way it was. Except you were on the ground unconscious and your arm got burnt pretty bad.”

 

Tony took that opportunity to look at his injured arm, it now being scared and gray in most spots. He hoped it wouldn’t always hurt like this. While he was asleep, the doctors managed to get the gauntlet off his hand. He made a mental note to ask someone on the team about the status of the infinity stones, but for now, Tony wanted to talk to his kid.

 

“Peter, can we talk for a bit?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Stark!”

 

“Are you doing ok, kid?”

 

“To be honest, not really. Practically dying and then not knowing if you were gonna make it or not really scared me there,” Peter gave a deprecating laugh before continuing “But I’m gonna be ok, we all are. Things are better now.”

 

“Yeah, they are.”

 

“Are you, I mean, are you doing ok?”

 

“Not at all, I thought I lost everyone I loved again, and in a way, I lost even more. I still haven’t talked to Pepper, oh God.”

 

“I think Steve beat you to that, but I would still talk to her. He wouldn’t tell me any details but it sounded important.”

 

“For now, I think I can just relax. I sure missed you, Underoos.” Tony smiled at all the good times he’s had with Peter since Germany. He squeezed the kid’s hand that was still holding his own. 

 

Maybe things will be better for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually finished a fic smh, it's about damn time. I spend all day every day (I'm on break lmao) reading irondad and spiderman fanfics because I'm a sucker for angsty fluff and domestic Avengers, but I've never actually written one before. I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave criticism in the comments! <3


End file.
